


Double Your Effort, Double Your Fun

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is the only one ion her relationship making any efforts. Xiomara Hooch has not written her a letter all summer and Minerva is fed up. Minerva sends a Howler. Beautifully sweet ending. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Effort, Double Your Fun

"Just give me a sign!" Minerva silently pleaded as she sat at her desk in her immaculate room.

Summer vacation was scheduled to come to a close in less than three weeks and Xiomara Hooch had yet to return a single owl.

"I can understand being busy, but Holy Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed, pushing herself back in her chair and away from her tidy, organized desk where yet another letter sat, half-written. Minerva has half-considering making it a Howler.

"It's not like I expect her to write essays in response, but some sort of response is needed! I don't ask for much!"

An owl tapped at Minerva's window bearing mail. Minerva jumped up and rushed to receive her mail.

Sitting back down at her desk, Minerva flicked through her mail.

 _Hogwarts school notification letter._

Minerva shrugged, knowing she would have ample time to visit Diagon Alley later and buy the required supplies for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts before her graduation.

 _A letter from her Aunt Gail._

 _A letter from her brother, Manus, in Scotland._

No letters had been stuck together.

Only three letters had arrived.

None from Xiomara.

Minerva threw her quill across the room in frustration, "Bugger!"

"Minerva! Don't you dare swear!" Minerva heard her mother call to scold her from down the hall.

"Sorry, mum," Minerva sighed.

"Bloody hell, Xiomara!" Minerva said under her breath. "A little attention would be nice!"

"I know, in my heart, she loves me, I do. And I know I love her. But why am I the only one making an effort in this relationship?" Minerva said to herself, hoping her logic would avail.

"How can we expect to stay together if this relationship is one-sided?"

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen!"

Minerva selected a new quill and a bottle blood red ink and began to write on a new sheet of parchment.

Finishing, she selected a red envelope and began reading her letter to Xiomara aloud, angrily,

"Xiomara Hooch!

I know you're busy- I get that, I do- but answering one bloody letter wouldn't hurt you!

You're not even busy. The dictionaries need to invent a new word for what you are! I'm busy, but I still have time to write you letters!

I am entirely fed up with your lack of effort! I've written you countless letters and have not once received a response!

Bloody hell, Xiomara! As your girlfriend and your friend, I require a little attention! I don't demand all of it, but I need some! I need for you to want to owl me and to follow through!

I don't ask much, but I'm asking this of you. No, I'm telling you: Something needs to change if we're going to work!"

The Howler had been sent.

Several days later, Minerva was awoken in the dead of night by an owl tapping at her window.

Groggily, Minerva pulled herself out of bed and began to open the window but found that she did not need to because someone else was doing it for her.

The hooded figure pushed Minerva against a wall and threw its head back revealing…

"Xiomara?" Minerva gasped.

Xiomara pulled Minerva into a passionate kiss pulling away only to smile and ask her, "Surprised?"

Minerva nodded, "Very!"

Several hours later, Minerva lay in bed, content, with Xiomara. At some point, they had stripped themselves of their clothes, which now lay in piles scattered about the floor.

Minerva was not the least bit concerned with the possibility of her mother entering the room to find the shocking sight of her daughter in the arms of another female. Minerva was happily laying on Xiomara's arm while Xiomara, only half awake, was playing with Minerva's long tresses of ebony hair.

Minerva knew Xiomara had to fly home soon, but neither girl wanted this moment to end.

It was too perfect.

And it signified, too, to Minerva that Xiomara was ready to truly make the commitment.


End file.
